The Plan of Ed Elric
by Hagane no author
Summary: AU!.EnvyXEd-“The stares and nosebleed mean nothing,’kay? It’s just...admiration that I feel for him”said Ed, yet when Envy asks him to help him with his love life...what will Ed do?
1. Chapter 1

First fic ant it's EdxEnvy/EnvyxEd with just a little bit of EnvyXRussell *but it's gonna be onesided I think*

Read and enjoy : D!

* * *

Edward high school boy. Well,as normal as a genius can get to concentration was amazing and he could study anything easily . He was quite good at fights,being forced to learn martial arts,because of all the people that bullied him for being a genius...or made fun of his...err..."lack of height".

Ed was having class on the first floor of the building. And he was having one the most terrifying classes,because of the teacher: Barry, nicknamed Barry the were crazy rumors about him involving knives,frogs...well,you get the picture.

Barry was explaining something about the blood so Ed looked at the window wishing to finally get out . After a few more minutes the blond saw someone walk around the yard.

Long dark with a hint of green. A purple shirt that hugged his body and you could see the sweet muscles of his stomach and arms. And he couldn't help but drool at how those dark jeans hugged his legs in the most perfect way.

Yes, he was looking at Envy, a kid popular for his manipulative ways, evil grins, good fighting skills, and last but not least his goods looks.

Ed was seeing only his back, looking at his object of affec-_admiration_. He couldn't help but blush looking at Envy . And what was Envy doing int the yard of the school? Oh. He was skipping class, with his all named after the 7 deadly sins. Ed didn't know if they were just seemed to be talking about something and then everyone was laughing while Envy started blushing.

_Envy???!_Popular, manipulative, gorge-cof _Envy _blushing? **BLUSHING?** Ed leaned closer to the window trying to hear at least one word, one hint of what the were talking about.'Damn'- Ed cursed in his mind. ' I really want to know. C'mon stupid bell just ring already.!!'

The short genius kept looking out of the window watching Envy, still red in the face arguing about something with Greed. Then something happened. You could say that fate or karma decided to push Edward forward a little .

Barry, the crazy teacher opened fully the window near Ed's desk and said in a loud voice:

"ENVY!"-Ed had a bad feeling as the rest of the class stared curiously at Barry.

Irritated, Envy got close the widow poked his head inside the classroom and asked:

" What the hell do you want?"

Ed was blushing more that ever in his life. Envy was standing so close, a little than a meter away and he couldn't stop staring at the green haired boy.

"Well.."-started Barry and pointed at Ed-

"This is my best student Ed, and I don't want him to fail the exam next time because he was staring at you out of the window all the time during class...so why don't you and your friends go somewhere else?- finished Barry explaining with a smile.

Ed had never wished so much that there was a GOD , so he could kill him right now, this moment. Ed started blushing and sweating and stuttered:

"NO! I wasn't l-looking at E-envy! I was just err...admiring the view? – 'Oh,shit, that could be interpreted wrong'

"Ara, the shrimp here sure has good taste"-said Envy grinning as he looked at Ed with his deep purple/violet eyes and.....

wait...

just wait a second.......

_shrimp?........................................_

_**SHRIMP?**__**........**_

"I'm not short, I'm vertically challenged!!!!"- yelled Edward and the rest of the class ignored him, they'were used to rants like that one

"Aww isn't that cute? The shorty is sensitive about his height? Since you like watching..." said Envy and....

'HOLY SHIT HE JUST DIDN'T DO THAT!!'screamed Ed's mind at him

And our favorite blond fainted because of loosing too much blood from the nosebleed.

* * *

"You serious,Ed? _THE_ Envy in front of the whole class shoved his middle finger in his mouth sucking and then licking it?- asked an almost laughing Russell as they walked in the halls at school.

"Yes...." –said Ed as he sighed again

"An you had a a nosebleed and fainted? Pffftt.."- Russell was trying very hard to keep from laughting now.

"Hey! He was very close to me and he was looking into my eyes all the time while he did that!!"defended himself Edward

"You know ,Ed, you've been staring at Envy a lot these days....Now blushing and having a nosebleed? You sure there's nothing you want to say to your're good friend Russell?"grinned Russel

"I told, I don't like Envy like that!! The stares and nosebleed mean nothing,'kay? It's just...admiration that I feel for him"-responded the blond looking down at his feet as he walked.

Then a hand grabbed his arm and he shrieked and turned around..

'Speaking of the devil..'

" Really, shrimpy? You don't like me? Aww I'm crushed"- exaggerated Envy and the grinned in such a way that made Ed's and Russell's blood freeze.

" By the way, come here Edo, I have to tell you something"- sang Envy with his cute boyish voice, and of course, Ed couldn't resist.

"See ya later Russell!!" said Ed and waved goodbye to his friend.

'Wow....looks like Ed is gonna get laid sooner than me' thought Russel as he walked home, not knowing just how wrong he was,

Ed and Envy walked until they sat on a bench at a park.

'Okay,Ed, don't think anything weird....and don't get your hopes up, Envy isn't going to say what you think he is"

"Ne, you know Edo, I really like blonds"purred Envy

'_O SHIT! I can't have a nosebleed because something silly he's said'_

"Yep, i really love blonds who have the brain to match their beauty"-said Envy looking at the sky completely calm....the exact opposite of the short genius who was now sweating, his heart was racing....

"But of course they have to be good at fights and stuff like that"said Envy as he turned to Ed and got really close to his face.

Ed felt as his heart was sinking to his stomach(if that was even possibly) his right hand started to tremble and he couldn't tear away his gaze from the green-haired boy.

"And that's were you come in and can help me"

'_......Maybe God doesn't hate, maybe he likes me and this is my lucky day'_-thought Ed as he waited for Envy to continue

Then, Envy got a little away form Ed, looked to see if there was someone near, saw no one and whispered to Ed:

"I like your friend Russell,so, can you help me to get him to date me? Since you know, I don't know if he's gay or what he likes an stuf like that"said Envy in a sweet whisper, a sweet whisper that pierced his soul.

"_I like your friend Russell__.."_

"_I like your friend Russell.."_

"_I like your friend Russell.."_

And he didn't hear more than that apart from..

"_..__so, can you help me to get him to date me?"_

_......._

Oh,now Edward Elric was convinced, God DID exist and hated him with a passion

* * *

That's it for chap1 ! Review and tell me what you think,please!


	2. The plan startsDenial is over

Hello!! Finally updated XD!!!

Reviews reply

**J.D Williams**** :** The first fanfic that I write and the first review I get is a flame? Aren't I awesome or what? XDDDDD!!

First, if you don't like the pairing don't read. Flame everything else, but not my or anybody's preference for pairings. That's just immature

Second,english is not my mother hen english, so of course the grammar wasn't the best, but i try to improve.

But I agree on the Ed being OOC, that's the most difficult for me, to keep the character _in _character. I'll try to improve that.

**baguette974****:** Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the update ^^!

**Envy-pride'ed****:**Thank you! I'll keep writing, don't worry 3!

**camii.m**: Aw thanks : )! I'll try to update faster next time

**Ellia-chan** : LOL! That was a good one XD! Thanks for reviewing!

**Mirazen****:** This chapter doesn't have much Edvy, but....starting from next chapter start the Edvy moments and sneaky plans ;)

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own FMA, if I did, they would be a second manga called 'FMA:Yaoi version' lol**

And now, on the chapter!

-------------

Ed was in his room, playing at the computer. Or at least trying to do so.

He sighed for the hundredth time that afternoon and decided to log on in Messenger.

_**TallerThanYou:**_

Hey ed!

_**Fullemetal:**_

..... I really hate your nickname Russell

_**TallerThanYou:**_

Lol your just jelauos. So spill

_**Fullmetal:**_

Spill what?

_**TallerThanYou:**_

What did your lover want to talk about?

_**Fullemetal **_

.... Envy is not my lover , damn you Russell!

_**TallerThanYou:**_

Yeah yeah, so come on tell~

_**Fullemetal:**_

Envy said we should be friends

_**TallerThanYou:**_

Really ? isn't that great?? You do have a chance with him now

_'If you only knew Russell......'_

_**Fullemetal**_

Yeah,yeah, gotta go bye Russ

_**TallerThanYou:**_

Bye shorty

_**Fullemetal:**_

I'M NOT SHORT, DAMN YOU!!

_Fullemetal has signed out_

Why did Envy have to like Russell? Even if he made fun of his height, they've been friends for years...Couldn't Envy like somebody else??

' _Like me, for example....'_

_And I had to lie to Russ , saying that Envy wanted to be my friend....Damn it all..._

The somebody knocked at his door.

"Ni-san,dinners ready! It's your favorite: stew~!!" said with a sweet tone his little brother

"Coming, Al!

'_Am I lucky to have a brother like that or what' _thought Ed with a smile, then he looked at the family picture at the wall

'_Mum...I'm sure you would have been proud of how Al turned out to be'_

The blond standed from the chair and headed to the living room.

'Shit I'm late for class!!' yelled Ed in his mind as he ran trough the halls of the school.

'Finally at my locker....wait what was my combination again? DAMN IT!!' And out of rage he punched his locker .

"Ouch....I'm such an idiot sometimes....'

"Aw chibi, you shouldn't punch your locker like that"

Ed turned around and saw Envy

_Did he...? Again..??_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL??!!"exploded Ed "And why aren't you in class?"

"Skiping, and you too"

"Wha..? Ah,no I'm just late so..." before he could continue Envy dragged him by the arm to the nearest bathroom.

'_Okay.....I really should stop having dirty thoughts...'_ sighed _again_ Ed

"Well then,Edo....let's make a plan"

"A plan? In the bathroom?" asked curiously Ed

"Yeah, you know, to get Russel to be my boyfriend' grinned Envy

" Envy....i told you i'd help you but...."

"But what?"

" Now that i started thinking.....Russ is straight.....and you're a guy"

Envy stared and then grinned and started laughing

" Oh chibi-san you can't be that dense!!! Haha, Russell is gay, like you"

"The hell!!! I'M NOT GAY!!!" yelled the blond chibi _'Well,it's true...I'm just....envysexual'_

"Yeaaah right..... no straight man has long hair in a braid and wears leather pants..."

"Errr....well maybe I am, whatever....okay, let's make a plan" said the genius as he leaned on the wall of bathroom.

They sat in silence for a while, Envy thinking of how to get Russell to like hm and Ed....well,Ed....just see it for yourselves

'Ok, what to do....to go along in this crazy plan or......nah, Envy won't fall for me.....I'll help him get Russell, that way i could get over him and fall in love with a normal girl,like Winry....since i'm not gay....i've only felt attraction towards Envy....

"Chibi-saaaaan!! I've thought of something" said Envy as he smirked

" Well, come on,tell"

"I could hang out with you and Russell as friends and besides my awesome personality-" Ed rolled his eyes"- i'll seduce him with my hot body" announced happily Envy and winked.

'_Ok,Ed, don't blush now you idiot.....but this is god, I'll have a chance to hang out with Envy and get to be friends at least.....and nothing more' _tough the,blond as he looked at Envy with a forced smile

" Sure, that's a good start. I'll talk to Russell about it. And don't worry, I'll think of ways to bring you two closer" –_'Damn, it sure is hard to keep a smile'_

" I didn't expect anything else of you,Edo~! Shit it's already this late. Greed and I were supposed to beat some guys that made fun of us. See ya Edo-chibi-san~!"smirked Envy as he ran to the door.

But then he stopped, turned around got very lose to the genius and gave him a little piece of paper

"That's my number, call me if you thought of something or to hang out with Russell~! Bye!" and like that Envy ran trought the door.

' He gave me a new nickname...'Edo'...and I have Envy's number...'-Ed clung to the little piece of paper-

"This gives me a chance of phone sex with him.." he whispered

THE HELL?! HE DID JUST NOT THINK THAT!!!

'Damn it, since when am I such a pervert?? Oh, well, to wait for the end of class and I'll go find Russell'

Outside of school

"You want Envy to hang out with us?" asked Russel with an arched eyebrow "He is your friend now i guess...So,ok, let's hang out today, we could go to the mall~" said Russ smiling

"The mall? Sure, I'll kick your ass on the arcade ho ho ho"- grinned evilly Ed

"Sigh, not fair your a genius at everything... I can't wait to get to know Envy as a person"

' What? Could it be that he's already interested in Envy? Nah, can't be....it must be curiosity...'

"See ya later Russ!"

"See ya Ed! Oh, let's meet at 5 and 30 in front of the mall"

"Got ya! Bye!"

And each of them went home

'Now to call Envy...breath,calm down'-the blond typed the number,pushed the call button and waited.

_Beep beeep beeeeep_

"_**Hello?"**_

'_Ah, Envy's voice sounds just as good on the phone'_

"Hey, it's me, Ed"

"_**Chibi! So, how did it go?"**_

"5 and 30 in front of the mall"

" _**Nice!! See ya then Edo! "**_

"Bye"

'_Fuck, I fell asleep on the computer, it's already 6:00!!!'_yelled in his mind Edward as he ran to the mall

'_Ah, there they are, still waiting for me...wait a moment, something's wrong'_

Ed watched them confused. He expected to find them talking a little bit awkwardly, since the have never talked before and Envy liked Russell, so he was supposed to be nervous around him....not....not likes THIS

Envy was laughing at something Russell said, poked Russ in the stomach and they both laughed. Then they just continued talking calmly....there was this nice atmosphere around them.....

'_Envy, in the little time we've talked has never poked me...or laughed like that...or smiled THAT sexily....'_

His hands were trembling in jealousy, anger hurt. He felt like if he went there he'd be just disappointed. He was about to turn around and go home when Russell saw him and waved.

"ED! OVER HERE!"

Ed got closer to them.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back, and don't be so late next tome Ed" grinned Russ as he walked to the bathroom, leaving Envy and Ed in silence

"I almost though you weren't coming"- said Envy watching the spot where Russell was

"Yeah, sorry I was late I fell asleep."-smiled nervously Ed

"Damn it would have been better if you didn't come..."

At that Ed froze.

"I mean, Russel an I connected, kind of , and fuck he's better than I imagined. Now I know that I'm definitely making him my boyfriend. Sigh, if you didn't come this would've been like a date....o well, this way you can help me if I mess up or say something weird"

Ed was clenching his fist so hard that there was a little blood already.

'_It would have been better If I didn't come? They connected? Help him?'_

An then Russell came back, saying they should get something to eat, like burgers and so they went.

Ed looked at them again and saw how good they looked together. The he looked at Envy. At how good he looked in black, green and purple, then he turned around to face Ed grinned to him, turned back to Russell and said something.

His smile, to Ed, seemed could make a light in heart....and those amethyst eyes...so deep... like they pierced trough his soul and made him feel hot inside. And that's were something in Ed awoke .

Something dangerous inside him...confidence and desire.

Ed smiled evilly and though

'I'll go along with this. I'll make it seem like I'm trying to help you to get Russell to fall for you. But in the end you fall for me, for i'll make a plan, a plan to get you to fall for me. The plan of Edward Elric'

---------------------------------

**IMPORTANT, READ PLEASE:**

Not much Edvy in did chapter, but starting next, I'll make their relationship progress slowly, and they're will be many jealousy moments, wet dreams of Ed *COF COF* and more humor and, well, you get the picture ^^!

Oh, and I don;t know if the spacings came out alright D:! Now matter how much space i put between different paragraphs it all came together , so sorry ;-;u I'll try to fix it.


End file.
